In Lorien
by Bonnie Celt
Summary: Haldir keeps having dreams about a shining figure calling his name, then he finds a young women alone and unconscious in Lorien. When she wakes, she has no memory. Can Haldir help her find her name and home without losing his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Haldir stood in a sunlit glade of Lothlorien. He was the Warden of the Northern Marches and a warrior. However, he felt very much at peace right now, in spite of the dark rumors that spread from Mordor. As he followed the forest path, he knew he was in a dream, but he did not want the peaceful dream to end. It had been a long time since he had felt like this. Suddenly, as if he was just remembering it, he felt the need to find something, but he could not remember what. His pace quickened as his gray elven eyes scan the woods around him. Then, he thought he heard something, his name being called. However, it was so faint, he was not sure he heard it all. Then he heard it again, louder this time. The voice was female and came from right behind him. He turned around, but woke before he saw who was there. All he could remember was the impression of a shining, white figure drenched in sunlight.

**Does anyone know how to get indents to show up? They disappear when I upload my documents from Word, and don't stay when I try to put them back in in edit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haldir went about his duties that day and soon forgot the strange dream. However, that night, he dreamed the dream again. He walked a nearly invisible path and search for something he could not name. Then he heard the soft feminine voice, and felt a strange sense of relief. As he turned around, he woke before seeing the figure properly again. Only this time, he also caught a fleeting glimpse of amber eyes.

Over the next few nights, he had the same dream, always just barely catching a glimpse of a shining figure with amber eyes. He just could not understand it. What did the dream mean? He always seemed to feel relief when he heard the voice whisper his name, and when he turned to the speaker, he woke up. Hoping to make some sense of it, he spoke to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel about his nightly visions. Both the Lord and Lady agreed that his dreams foretold his meeting someone.

"Be wary; there is no way to know this person's intentions yet." warned Celeborn.

"Keep your eyes open. It was clear that the Valar deemed this meeting of great significance to send you word in dreams," said Galadriel. "Your paths might cross when you least expect it, and it may be the least likely person." _You said the voice is female_, she whispered to his mind. _It may be that the Valar is sending you the love you have searched for._ Haldir nodded. In recent years, he had begun to feel lonely, but none of the elf-maidens he had meet seemed right to him.

That afternoon he mulled over what the Lord and Lady had told him on the trip back to his post. Suddenly he noticed something near the path ahead at the base of a tree. He quickly and silently signaled his men. He and two others went forward warily with bows drawn to investigate. It looked like a large bundle left behind by a traveler until it moved ever so slightly. Cautiously, Haldir turned it over and they all gasped. The pale face of a young woman peeked out of the dark hook of a large cloak. A small, bleeding gash was near the hairline on her forehead. Clearly, she had been knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. One of his men dashed back to the others and returned with a small amount of bandage material. Haldir quickly pressed it to the wound and bound it there. He then picked up the light form. He ordered all but one of his men back to their post while he and another elf, Argond, took the maiden back to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel for healing.

Haldir and Argond made it back to Lothlorien's capital quickly since they had only gotten a few hours away. Haldir quickly mounted the steps of the healer's talan while Argond ran to get the Lord and Lady. Once at the top, he explained the situation to an elf-healer and was shown a bed to place her on. As he gently laid her down, her hood fell back to reveal a very curly mane of pale copper tresses. A few minutes later, Celeborn and Galadriel arrived, their fair elven faces etched with concern. Haldir told them what he had told the healer. Celeborn asked him to wait outside while he and Galadriel examined her. As he pass by her to leave Galadriel mind-spoke to him.

_That was rather fast. Your meeting someone so soon after speaking to us about your dreams, that is, _she whispered.

_She may not be the one, _he answered. Galadriel just smiled as he left the room.

The next morning, Celeborn and Galadriel announced that the girl would live, but that she just needed rest and recovery. Haldir wanted to see her, but Galadriel stopped him, saying that she was not yet awake. All day, she was ever at the edge of his thoughts. Something about her mesmerized him even though he had had but a glimpse of what she looked like. However, on the second morning since Haldir's patrol had found her, Celeborn and Galadriel said that they found awake and sitting up in her bed when they went in to see her progress. She had eaten well, and was recovering quickly. Haldir was excited and nervous; maybe he would finally get to meet her! And that afternoon, he did.

He had given a report of his patrol to Celeborn and was leaving the city when on a whim he went up into the healer talan and on the second level he was greeted by the sight of a small, slender figure with a pale copper curls falling down to her mid-back and her back facing him as she stood near the edge of the talan and looked out. She still wore her dark cloak. Suddenly, she whirled around and faced him. His heart nearly stopped as he caught sight of her amber eyes.

Her face was ivory pale, and the slight blush in her cheeks complemented her skin tone. The point of her ear poked through the kinky curls of her hair.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Name? what is a name?" she asked in return.

"What are you called?" he replied in confusion.

"I do not know what you mean." She answered.

"My name is Haldir. It is what other called me when they talk to me or about me. What do people call you when they talk to you?"

"I do not think I have a name." she answered.

"You don't have a name?"

"No, you shall have to give one."

Haldir thought hard. How to name such a creature? She was fair to look upon, but beyond that he knew nothing about her.

"I shall call you Erwen for now until a proper name can be devised for you." Haldir said.

"'Erwen'" she whispered as if trying to get used to the sound of the word. "Very well. Then, I am Erwen."

Haldir smiled. She was unusual, but he already liked her very much. "Would you like to see the city?" he asked. "I think I can get permission from the healer of you to leave for a little while."

Her eyes let up and she nodded vigourously. "I have been longing to see this place! I cannot remember ever seeing a city up in the trees."

Haldir laughed at her energetic reaction. He spoke to the healer and gained permission for her to leave for a few hours. He then led her down to the bottom of the talan. He offered her his arm and took her on tour of the realm of Celeborn and Galadriel.

After that Haldir visited Erwen as often as his duties allowed. Celeborn and Galadriel took her under their protection and she dwelled with them in their talan. They hoped that her memory would return eventually, but after a few months with little more than a few flashes of a forest glen or stream, she still remembered nothing.

During those months, Haldir and Erwen close and he was sure he loved her. Her spirit was a gentle as a summer breeze, but at the same time could seem as free and untamed as wild horses of Rohan. She was kind and conpassionate, and they learned she had a healer's hand and servant's heart as she started helping the healer who had taken care of her injuries. She seemed happiest when assisting the healers in their tasks. She also learned Elvish quickly and willingly so that she could hold a fairly fluent conversation with just about anyone in Lorien.

Then something happened that upset the peace of Lothlorien. The Fellowship of the Ring, which had set out from Rivendell, some months before came into Lorien, with Orcs trailing them. Haldir was on his watch near the northern boarders and led them to the safety of some of the Galadriem's talans in the woods while the others on his watch led the orcs away. The next morning, he led them to the city and to the Lord and Lady of the Wood.

A couple months later, word came from Lord Elrond of Rivendell that Rohan was trapped at Helm's Deep and in a great need of assistance, for the battle did not go well for them there. Haldir knew he would have to go. So, the afternoon before he was to lead his elves to Rohan's aid, he took Erwen to their favorite place: beside the river Nimrodel. They sat side by side on the bank, letting their feet dangle in the water and watching the golden yellow leaves of the mallorn trees float and dance on the stream's current.

Haldir did not know how to tell Erwen he would soon be leaving. He turned to her and took her hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

"You are leaving Lorien tomorrow." she said sadly. Haldir eyes widened.

"How did you know?" he asked in amazement.

"Lord Celeborn told me." she answered simply. She stared down at her lap. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. For quite a while, I imagine." he answered softly. She nodded without raising her eyes. When she raised her face, he saw tears swimming in her amber eyes. "It will be all right." he assured. "I promise."

"How can you promise that when you can't promise you'll return?" she asked. "I know it's to a battle you go."

"I will not die, Erwen." he promised "How can I? I can't leave you alone."

She raised her eyes. She looked like she want to say something so badly, and, hesitantly, she did. "There is something I want you to know: I—l-love you, Haldir." She whispered.

Haldir's heart soared and broke at the same time as he heard her confession and watched a single, shining tear slide down her ivory cheek.

"And I love you." Haldir answered softly. Erwen raised amazed eyes to his. "I love you," He repeated as another tear rolled down her face. "And I always will."


End file.
